The Cyan Chronicles II: Cyan And Anthadd
by Cyan and Bradmon
Summary: Cyan relates to TK's son Akio his own adventures in the Digital World, when two Digimon fans from Canada ended up there themselves, and the distinction between reality and fantasy became very blurred.
1. A Letter to TK's Son

** The Cyan Chronicles II **

* * *

Cyan And Anthadd 

* * *

**_ Part 1   
A Letter to TK's son _**  
  
Next chapter: [ Follow-up - Digimon 02 ][1]   
  


**Authors' Notes:** No, you didn't miss part one of _The Cyan Chronicles_--we haven't written it yet! This fanfic is to provide an overview of the events leading up to _The Cyan Chronicles III: Rift._

The primary source for this part of the Cyan Chronicles is the log files from IRC chat sessions that I (Cyan) have been having with Anthadd over the last few months. We've been going through Digimon 01 and 02, following the action as though we were there along with the Digidestined. If you're interested in seeing the actual logs of the IRC sessions, you can [ send me an email ][2] and I'll be happy to make one available to you.   
  


* * *

  
_**Chronicler's notes:** Cyan had several adventures in the time leading up to the events chronicled in **Rift**, and some day they may be written down and published here also. Until then, he has generously given me a copy of an email he sent to TK's and Kari's son Akio, where he summarizes this period of his life. Cyan is a good writer in his own right; this is pretty much as sent it, save for a few grammatical errors and typos that I corrected. The notes were added in by Cyan to the copy of the email he sent me. _   
  


* * *

  


From: Cyan Garamonde [ cyan683@hotmail.com ][2]   
To: Takaishi Akio[ akio@tk.net.jp ][3]   
Subject: My Adventures in the Digital World 

Good day, Akio! 

Your Dad sent me an email a few days ago saying you were asking about the adventures I had in the Digital World. So I took an evening to write down most of what I remember from that time. I would have perferred to sit down and talk with you and your Dad about them, but I'll be here in Canada for at least another six months ... 

I'm assuming your Dad has told you most of the history of the adventures in the Digital world. You'll probably notice there are some gaps in the story I'm telling here. That's basically because for some of the events - such as the encounter with Devimon - Anthadd and I didn't really do very much, and there's not much use in going over stuff you already know. 

I used to be a normal kid. Okay, a fifteen year old watching Digimon might not be normal, but you get my point. You see, my introduction to your world was a cartoon series on TV called "Digimon." At that time I never suspected it was based on something real. So real, in fact, that it actually _was_ the adventures your Dad and his friends had - or were having - or were about to have ... things were pretty muddled there for a while. 

Like I said, I was a normal kid. I had a relatively normal life: I had some good friends, did fairly well in school, and liked doing stuff on my computer. Of course, things changed quite a bit. 

I've always been intrigued with swords, and when I had the money I bought one. The only reason this matters is that I was out practicing with it when my life was forever changed. Just like for the others, it started snowing (which is unusual **even** for Winnipeg in June) and what seemed to be a meteorite came down. It turned out to be a Digivice, and I was soon on my way to the Digital World. 

When I woke up, I found myself face to face with one of the characteristic talking heads that are In-Training digimon. The digimon introduced itself as Cazomon. Of course, I was wondering what was going on. While I was familiar with Digimon, I was used to seeing them only on TV. Eventually I convinced myself that this wasn't actually a dream, and we started walking. I hoped I would find someone else, but there was no one to be found. 

We  didn't encounter much the first four days. I remembered to watch out for dangerous digimon, and I knew enough about what to avoid to stay safe. When we did encounter another digimon, it was not pleasant. A Kuwagamon attacked us and managed to grab me. Even though I had my sword, it wasn't designed for fighting. After Kuwagamon grabbed me, Cazomon digivolved to Cantomon [ _(note 1)_ ][4] to save me. Kuwagamon turned his attention to Cantomon, and I was able to sever the limb that was holding me. When I moved away, Cantomon hit it with his Ice Blaster and we ran. 

Having long since given up any hope of getting home any time soon, Cantomon and I just kept walking. I was even more surprised to find the proverbial Sword in the Stone. Deciding things can't get much weirder, I tried to remove it, and it came out easily. Deciding the new sword was better suited to fighting, I placed my old sword where this one had been. That was when I decided that "nothing about this place surprises me anymore." 

I found the sword at the base of Infinity Mountain. Lacking any better ideas, we decided to climb it. Before we'd gotten very far up at all, Ogremon engaged us. Cantomon attacked with his Ice Blaster but Ogremon, a Champion level Digimon, was too powerful for a single rookie to fight. Cantomon and I did our best, Cantomon using his Ice Blaster while I used the new sword, but we couldn't compare to Ogremon. Ogremon knocked Cantomon back and hit me a bit hard for my liking, knocking me to the ground, too. Ogremon was ready to finish me off when Cantomon digivolved again, becoming the thing of my dreams, a knight. Knightmon stopped Ogremon from killing me. But we were still not able to beat him. The battle ended with Ogremon knocking Knightmon and me off of the mountain in different directions. 

I don't know how I survived that fall (maybe it was the physics of the world, being based on a cartoon, after all - I think...) but my landing attracted the attention of a new arrival to this world. It turned out we knew each other, though we'd not met before. Anthadd, another Digimon fan I knew from IRC (Internet Relay Chat) had just ended up in the Digital World, too. Anthadd and his digimon partner, Kemusimon, joined me in my search for Cantomon. We started walking. 

Before  long we were attacked by Kuwagamon again, but a different one, for it still had all of its limbs intact. We tried unsuccessfully to evade it and ended up cornered against a wall. I couldn't fight something the size of Kuwagamon, so I left the fighting to Kemusimon while I looked for an escape path. During the fight, Kemusimon digivolved to Arimon [ _(note 2)_ ][5], but again we were unable to win. I ran back, and fell into a cave when the ground collapsed below me. We escaped through the cave, then spent the night there. The cliff the cave was in turned out to be the same one your father and the other Digidestined (except Kari, of course) were knocked off of by Kuwagamon very early in their adventures in the Digital World. During the night I had a strange but disturbing dream . I knew it meant something but I couldn't remember it well enough when it woke me up to know just what the meaning was. We waited a while for them to appear, but when they didn't we continued on. That night, I realized the dream which had disturbed my sleep the previous night we had to meet up with the other Digidestined, so we turned around and went back. Ogremon attacked us again, and I ended up going over the side of the ridge and into the river with Ogremon. While Anthadd met up with the others, I spent a few more days on my own. 

After that, Anthadd and I just continued with the others, trying not to affect things. It was actually kind of tough being there, because we knew--more or less--what would happen next, while hiding the fact we _did_ know. We had to work to prevent screwing things up too badly, or to put things back on track the odd time we did! 

Your father and the others didn't figure that out at the time, probably because they were too busy fighting the dangerous digimon. But a few years later Izzy figured it out, and asked me about it. Of course, you know Izzy - he never asks you anything important unless he already knows the answer. So I had to tell him the truth: that for some time back then I actually did know what was going to happen, and how I knew it. The funny thing about that conversation was it was one of the few times I ever saw Izzy genuinely confused about things like time and the universe! 

Anyway, things went on as expected, and I found Cantomon when Joe climbed up Infinity Mountain, having followed him up. 

The next point of note was when we reached Piximon's. In the night, Piximon took Anthadd for some of his 'special' training. I followed, and we found Anthadd's Crest of Loyalty, and the Shard of Loyalty for me. 

I guess I'd best explain. While all the others got Tags to hold their crests, I instead found a breastplate with five slots in it. When the others found their crests, I sometimes recieved a shard from the Crest, too. The Shards that make up my Crest of Honour are Courage, Honesty (Joe's Crest of Sincerity), Loyalty (Anthadd's Crest), Hope, and Light, although we didn't actually find the Crest of Light. 

When  Tai charged towards Etemon after saving Sora, Anthadd and I followed after him. Tai's and Anthadd's Crests glowed and their digimon digivolved to Metal Greymon and Magma Hachimon [ _(note 3)_ ][6] respectively. Both Tai and Anthadd were sucked through the gate back to the Real World, but I escaped its pull. 

I guess I should apologize here for using unfamiliar names. You see, I came from Canada, and got to know your Mom and Dad and all the other Digidestined using English nicknames instead of Japanese ones. But I'm sure you'll understand when I talk about your Dad as TK and not Takeru, or your uncle Yamato as Matt. 

Shortly after that I left the group to, as I put it, "look for Anthadd since he probably wouldn't be with Tai," although I knew they'd both be back in two months of Digital time. I found my way to the amusement park where Matt and TK - your Dad - ended up, and waited for Matt to leave before I revealed myself. When TK sent Tokomon away because he didn't trust Demi Devimon, I left too, hiding in the background for a while, before crossing the water with Sora. I met her while she was hiding too; she explained she didn't want to be found, and I accepted that, not asking any questions about it - not that I didn't know. We made sure the others were safe, then we moved on to help Joe and Matt. 

I rejoined Anthadd and the others when Joe sacrificed himself to save your dad. After Garurumon digivolved to Were Garurumon, I freed Joe with a well aimed throw of my sword. When they split up again to track the signals of the other Digidestined who we had yet to find, Anthadd and I went with Matt and TK since only two people could take the boat to follow Mimi's signal. On our way to find Izzy, we were confronted by Phantomon, who Anthadd and I had not expected to see. When he grabbed Matt and TK using his chain, I tried to save them, but he hit me with his scythe, cutting me deeply. I got up, stabbed my sword into the ground, and Knightmon digivolved to Paladinmon [_ (note 4) _][7]. Although I didn't notice any change at the time, Anthadd noticed that my armour and sword changed when Knightmon digivolved, making me able to fight stronger enemies, and healing the cut. Paladinmon and I were able to free Matt and TK, Phantomon retreated, Paladinmon reverted - along with my armour and sword - and when I returned to my senses I didn't remember anything that had happened after Knightmon digivolved. 

We continued on to meet up with Izzy, and then joined Tai, Joe and Mimi to search for Sora. We found her with relatively little difficulty, although fighting Myotismon shortly after finding her was no easy task. 

The day after we fought Myotismon, we were trekking through the woods when the others started disappearing. First Mimi vanished. Then Sora, Joe, Izzy, Tai and finally your Dad disappeared without a trace. By now we were all rather worried about the others, most notably Matt about TK, but we had no idea where to look. Well, correction. I knew where to look, but I neither know how I knew nor when/why it occurred to me. I led Anthadd and Matt to a strange wall of darkness, as if night and day were reversed in this small place, where we found the others. We also found an enemy of mine from when Anthadd and Tai were gone, Thundramon. I'd prefer to not go into why I hated Thundramon, but my hatred for him was enough to corrupt my Crest, just as Tai's was back at the Colloseum. My want for revenge over-rode my sense of justice and judgement, and Knightmon digivolved to Perrilousmon instead of Paladinmon. While Anthadd and Matt freed the others, Perrilousmon and I wasted no time in annhilating Thundramon. What hurts the most to look back on is what happened next. In my changed state, I actually attacked Anthadd and the others! It took me nearly killing Anthadd myself to make me snap out of it. Just like the first time Knightmon had digivolved, I was left unconscious after the battle, but this time it was because of the my internal struggle. 

I did wake up from that coma before too long, and we headed off again, but my self-confidence, will, and drive were gone. I was a wreck of my former self. Gennai contacted us and told us about the Tenth Digidestined Child, throwing in a brief pep-talk to restore me to normal. We investigated Myotismon's castle, engaged his troops and failed to stop him from entering the gate, but this did not really concern Anthadd and me. We spoke with Gennai again and he invited us to visit his home. Anthadd and I got a rather nasty surprise there: instead of the ten cards we expected, Gennai gave us a different set, and there were _eleven_ cards in this one. To confuse matters more, I was among the characters featured on the cards, not once but twice! When we returned to Myotismon's castle, we were fortunatly able to figure out the puzzle, and we went through the gate. Anthadd and I wondered where we'd end up, not being from Japan like the others, but we found out soon enough. 

We woke up in a place we didn't recognize, but we soon realised it was the 'camp site' where the other Digidestined had been. Oh right, I forgot. You thought your dad and the others were on a field trip, right? Well, they were, but in the North American dub of the show which I saw, they were supposedly at summer camp. I always did think the dub was rather stupid, but getting back to the story.... We found the others, and together we decided that we had to find a way into the city. Since Anthadd and I were older than the others - and I was still wearing my sword and breastplate - this proved to be a problem. Anthadd was lucky; the others were able to get him onto a bus without too much trouble. I wasn't so lucky. I got to go 'Neglected Class'; in other words, I went with the luggage. 

We arrived in Hikarigaoka [_ (note 5) _][8]without incident, dealt with Mammothmon easily enough, and the Hikarigaoka Digidestined recalled the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. What threw Anthadd and me is that when we thought about it, we recalled events from four years back as well, which explained why we were selected as well. Nothing much of interest happened that afternoon. We got a ride from "Sora's cousin" and fought Gesomon, but things went as expected. Needing somewhere to stay while in Japan, Anthadd and I ended up boarding with some of the other Digidestined; Anthadd with Izzy, and me with Matt. When Raremon attacked that evening, I joined Anthadd and Izzy in fighting Raremon after answering Izzy's call at Matt's apartment and deciding I'd just let Matt sleep. While I led the attack on Raremon, Izzy and Anthadd chased after the unidentified digivice signal. They lost track of it, of course, but that didn't matter. We visited Tai to tell him what had happened, picked up the signal again, chased it unsuccessfully, and parted ways to seek our beds. 

The following morning we all met in the park to discuss what to do next. Izzy set out his theory about the Tenth Child being in the address books and Joe got stuck doing the calling. Anthadd went with Tai and Izzy and helped deal with Skull Meramon, and I went with Matt and TK, having to deal first with finding Patamon, but ending up fighting Myotismon. During the night, Matt's father came home and woke Matt. I had chosen a spot against a wall where I was conveniently out of view to go to sleep, so I silently followed Gabumon, Matt and his father to the hiding place near the TV station, but he knew I was there all along. "Stay with Gabumon and Cyan," Matt's father had said. When I heard that, I stopped trying to hide from him, but didn't bother asking how he knew about me or Gabumon. 

When Tai, Kari (yes, your Mom), and Agumon went running by, Matt called them and I dropped down to meet them. Tai told us that Kari was the Tenth Child and that he was going to find his parents, and could we please watch Kari. Matt agreed and Tai ran off. Sora showed up before too long and then Phantomon attacked. When Kari said she'd go with Phantomon, I tried to stop it, saying, "If you're going to take her, you'll have to get me, too!" So he grabbed me with his chain and took both of us. A bold but useless gesture, that was. 

Phantomon took Kari and me up to the top floor of the TV station, tied me up and hung me from the ceiling, then stood watch until Myotismon arrived. When asked, Gatomon denied that Kari was the Tenth Child and I tried to go along with her, but Myotismon tricked Gatomon in to revealing the truth. Tied up as I was, I couldn't do anything, but the others showed up quickly and Knightmon digivolved to Paladinmon, causing my armour to change and the ropes to break. The battle with Myotismon went as expected: the Ultimate level digimon proved to be no real match for Myotismon, then Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and the battle was all but over. 

After Myotismon was defeated, it turned out the fog that had blanketed Odaiba since his arrival was not dispersing but growing thicker. Gennai contacted us and told us the prophecy - with an addition to what Anthadd and I remembered. "When the protector realizes and accepts his destiny, the Holy Knight shall be revealed." While Tai and the others went to find their parents, I went with Matt, TK and their dad to try to find a way through the fog and Anthadd wandered around on his own. Venom Myotismon appeared as the prohpecy predicted, and our Ultimates were absolutely no match for him. When Gatomon told us her plan, I insisted on going too, but was refused.  Anthadd wandered a bit more, and returned when War Greymon and Metal Garurmon appeared. At that point, I had already sneaked off to the battle and was happily, though uselessly, trying to assist the new Megas. Anthadd ran to the battle with Sora, Joe and Mimi, but slowed when he saw Venom Myotismon flail an arm and send something flying. That something happened to be me. Arimon digivolved to Hachimon and tried to catch me, but failed and I landed rather hard. When Anthadd went to check the crater I had made, he found nothing. 

When I had landed, my armour prevented me from being killed, but I was still seriously injured. I'm not sure what happened next, but I woke up in Piximon's home again. During the following months while I waited for the others to return to the Digital World too, I spent my time first resting and recovering, and then training under Piximon when I was strong enough to do so. Finally the other Digidestined arrived in the Digital World again, and Piximon and I went to meet them. After killing Chumon, Piedmon decided that Anthadd would be the next to go, but I blocked the dagger thrown by Piedmon with my shield. Jumping down in front of the others, they wondered who I was, since I was wearing a new cloak/cape given to me by Piximon. Cantomon and I had no better luck against the Darkest of the Dark Masters than War Greymon and Metal Garurumon did, and we quickly called for Piximon to assist us. Piximon then sacrificed himself, allowing us to escape. 

After that, all we could do was wander. We spent an uneventful (though strange) night on the shores of a lake, and dealt with Metal Seadramon the next morning. Little differed from what was expected, so I won't cover it. When we went after Puppetmon, he moved us around a bit, being as annoying as possible, and I wound up close to Matt and TK when Puppetmon asked TK to 'play' with him. Not realising that things were amiss I happily charged at Puppetmon, eager to give him a piece of my mind - or at least my sword - when he turned around and I saw what he was holding. He had the .44 Magnum that had been _edited out_ of the North American dub - hence, I had no idea until then that he had one! Not knowing what to do, I stumbled backward for a few steps before he shot me. Again my armour saved me, draining power from Cantomon to keep me alive. Puppetmon, thinking he had offed me, threatened to do the same to Matt if TK didn't go with him. Distraught because he too thought I was gone, TK made the only choice he could and went with Puppetmon. After they were gone, I managed to get up and force myself to follow. Not knowing what was going to happen, I was more concerned about TK than I was about freeing Matt because I didn't know what to expect -I thought the gun was a change caused by my presence and I was afraid that there might be other changes too. I'd dropped and lost track of my sword when I had been shot, too. I made my way to Puppetmon's mansion, but TK didn't need my help. All I managed to do was get shot again, although this time it only caught my arm and I wasn't nearly killed again. 

When we returned to the others, Anthadd and I talked on our own a bit while TK told the others about what happened. When Matt went off, I snuck off after him, not really ready to let him fight Tai, even though it was supposed to happen. It made no difference though, I couldn't dissuade Matt from his course of action. While they were fighting, I tried to stop them again, but I only succeeded in getting knocked down and out. Normally it would be unlikely for either of them to deck me and bring me down since I weigh more then both of them combined, but I was not at 100% having just been shot. When Kari went off after the light, I followed, and I don't remember what happened next, but Anthadd informed me afterwards that both Kari and I told he and the others about the past. I'm guessing that since I possessed the Shard of Light and was possessed by them too, that the Shard has similar properties to Kari's Crest of Light and made me receptive to these things. 

Here we split into three smaller groups:Matt on his own with Gabumon, Joe and Mimi with their digimon, and the rest of us in the third group. To confuse matters more, Anthadd shortly thereafter thought he saw something and got lost when heleft the ntrail to check it out. Not knowing what was going on, we thought that Puppetmon had captured Anthadd, so we went after Puppetmon. We began to worry when we defeated Puppetmon and still hadn't found Anthadd. We looked for him when we reached the desert, but decided after a short time that it would be better to continue on and hope we found him later. 

Before long, your mother was starting to become sick from the prolonged travel in the desert ... which caused significant stress on my part too. I knew it was supposed to happen and that she'd be all right, but I couldn't help but be worried anyway. I felt it was my job to try and look out for the others, since I was the oldest and the only one equipped to fight on his own, and not being able to do anything for Kari bothered me. I was there to cath here when she unexpectedly (to the others, at least) collapsed. I'd been walking behind her thinking to myself at the time. Looking back, that's probably what caused Izzy to catch on to the truth all those years ago. When we got to the deserted city Tai left us to search for some medicine for his sister, leaving TK to defend Kari, and me to keep watch outside the house and fight if need be. Tai went out, followed closely by Izzy though Tai didn't know it at the time. Not much happened at the house until Tai and Izzy were almost back. TK and I had seen the attacking digimon in the sky and left the building for safety. When the missile hit the building, Tai and Izzy thought we'd been blown to bits too, but we popped up after Angemon destroyed a missile headed for Tai. 

After that, Machinedramon attacked us and we ended up underground. We landed in 4 different places: Tai and Izzy together, Sora separated from everyone else, your parents in a different place, and me somewhere else again. As soon as I could, I ran off with Cantomon, hoping to find TK and Kari, worried there might be other things that would be different. My concerns were for naught in the end. I found your parents within a few minutes, finding TK watching over Kari, who was still asleep! Realizing that I was in worse shape than I'd thought, I sat down and went to sleep myself since I knew I could count on your father to watch over Kari and me. I woke up shortly before Kari did, and Sora arrived with Patamon and Cantomon - who'd gone out searching - just after that. When we started searching for Tai and Izzy and found the Numemon, and the light in Kari reacted again and she wanted to free them. That was when Waru Monzaemon saw us and started chasing us. Leaving Kari behind to free the Numemon, Sora, TK and I tried to stay ahead of the evil bear. It didn't help that our digimon weren't able to digivolve. Eventually we met Kari again, our digimon were able to digivolve, and we forced Waru Monzaemon to retreat. Kari then told us she could lead us to Tai and Izzy, and I suddenly realized that I could feel it too. Whether I knew it before then, I'm not sure, but I attributed that to the Shard of Light as well. 

We found Tai and Izzy just in time to be attacked by Machinedramon, too. Machinedramon took out the digimon with his Giga Blaster, knocking Angemon and Angewomon down and out and causing Paladinmon to revert to Cantomon. With our digimon down we couldn't fight, but the Numemon tried to come to our rescue, only to be annhilated by Machinedramon. In destroying the Numemon, Machinedramon loosed a shot that was headed straight for your mother. 

That's when I realized the meaning of the prophecy. Gennai had said, 'When the protector realizes and accepts his destiny, the Holy Knight shall be revealed.' I realized that it did mean me, and that my destiny was to meet my end protecting the others, as I had felt it my duty to. I don't quite know why I'm still here if my destiny is to meet my end protecting the other Digidestined, but I suppose something will happen someday to fulfill that destiny.... Not that I'm all that afraid, but I don't really want to leave the the lot of you. 

Shouting a quick good-bye to the others, I jumped in front of Kari to block the shot myself. Earlier, a Giga Blaster shot had nearly killed me when I had my full armour (after Cantomon had digviolved to Paladinmon), so I had no expectation of surviving this one. But it never hit me. Just before it reached me, the Shards on my armour glowed brighter than before - the Shards of Hope and Light the brightest of all - the Giga Blast in front of me was deleted, and Cantomon Warp Digivolved to Magna Knightmon, his mega level. Seeing the Numemon sacrifice themselves to try to help us, Kari had collapsed and Agumon had digivolved to War Greymon just as Cantomon digivolved to Magna Knightmon. Between Holy Cross [_(note 6)_][9] and the gauntlet-claws of the Dramon Destroyer, Machinedramon was easily defeated. 

When the city began to disappear, we took to the skies for safety. While neither of us have wings, Magna Knightmon can hover similarly to War Greymon and I can do the same when he's in his Mega form. When we reached the top of Spiral Mountain and engaged Lady Devimon, I did something out of my nature. Instead of going straight in to the fight, I hung back like Tai, waiting for the larger battle to come. It was a good thing I did, too. Tai told everyone to stay back except for War Greymon when Piedmon appeared (and I made another exception by actually listening to Tai - I had never liked his leader ship too much) and sent TK off with Sora to go find Matt. I knew the battle would go badly, but it went even more poorly than I had expected. Your father took longer returning with his brother than I remembered, and Tai and War Greymon were defeated well before they did return. I did my best to take up the fight from there, having saved the energy to do so, but Magna Knightmon and I were still too weak to fight Piedmon on our own. When Matt arrived, he was able to restore Tai and War Greymon to a more stable state, and Magna Knightmon and me to our normal fighting level. 

Fighting Piedmon was more interesting than I had expected. First he turned Metal Garurumon and War Greymon into keychains, then Matt and Tai too, which is when the rest of us decided to retreat. Andromon turned and stayed to fight while the rest of us ran, but I chose to stay behind. Piedmon turned Andromon into a keychain, but for some reason didn't get me. When I saw him pull out the giant hankerchief and throw it at Andromon, Magna Knightmon and I managed to hide. We chased after the others, but only caught up to them when Sora told TK to protect your mother. 

When I look back to it, I think that was the time I became sure that your mother and father would end up together and I must admit I was much happier seeing them together than thinking of your mother with Daisuke [_ (note 7) _][10], that dummy who fawned all over her during our second adventure. After TK and Kari ran off and Gomamon told Sora he wanted to stay and fight, I ran by saying, "Don't worry, I'll follow TK and Kari!" 

I caught up to them when they reached the balcony. Earlier, when we were hiding from Piedmon, Magna Knightmon had reverted to Cazomon, so I had to carry him up the rope that we found. When Piedmon defeated Angemon, I dropped down off the rope and Cazomon digivolved to Cantomon and then to Magna Knightmon again - that left both of us rather tired - and again we fought in vain to give your parents more time to get away. Defeated, Magna Knightmon lay unconscious on the ground near to me, and I could do naught but watch as Piedmon climbed after those I said I'd protect. Deciding to go for all or nothing, I used what little strength Magna Knightmon and I had left to get up and jump/hover up to Piedmon - who took a single swing at me and sent me flying past the edge of the balcony. 

That might have been the end of me then and there. But your father's Crest of Hope began to glow, and the Shard of Hope in my breastplate answered, raising my armour to a higher level yet and regaining some of my strength, and Anthadd finally arrived, sending Hachimon to catch me before I created another crater in the ground. I'm still not sure of it, but I think the power that enables Cantomon to Warp Digivolve to Magna Knightmon and my armour to change comes from the Shards of Hope and Light. That explains the timing of when Cantomon's Mega form appeared and my armour changing when the Crest of Hope began to glow and Angemon digivolved to Magna Angemon for the first time. 

Anthadd chose this time to finally rejoin us. Seeing that I was again falling, he sent Hachimon to try catching me again and this time was successful. When I landed on Hachimon's back, I got to my feet again and jumped off, soaring towards TK, Kari and Magna Angemon. When we reached the ground, the Holy Warriors [_ (note 8) _][11] returned the others to their normal forms using their Magna Antidote, and the final battle with Piedmon began. Piedmon called forth his army of Vilemon. Then Mimi returned, completing the group again. The battle was short; the Vilemon were mashed by the troops Mimi brought and by our own digimon, Piedmon was sent airborne by Metal Garurumon and War Greymon, and then knocked into Magna Angemon's Gate of Destiny by Magna Knightmon and me. 

With Piedmon defeated the others thought that we were finished, though Anthadd and I knew otherwise. Gennai sent us a message warning us that there was another enemy to fight, who promptly thereafter showed himself. Apocalymon ... the name still makes me want to smash something even now. While he was threatening us, Apocalymon did something Anthadd and I weren't expecting. He suggested that he could unleash his power on our world, first showing us an image of Odaiba, then of Anthadd's home town in BC before he settled on an image that still haunts me today. Apocalymon used his Annhilation Strike attack to destroy Winnipeg, my old home in Canada. 

From there Apocalymon made our digimon Reverse Digivolve and destroyed our Tags and Crests with his Death Claw attack. Things were a bit different for me. I've never felt anything like having the energy sucked out of me when Magna Knightmon reverted and being picked up by the Claw as it released a bolt of energy. The bolt destroyed the Crest in my armour and burned me badly. When Apocalymon mimicked Metal Seadramon and shot a River of Power attack at Anthadd, I blocked it myself even though with my armour smashed from the Death Claw attack I stood little chance of surviving. Although I lived to fight again that day, I was even more despondent afterwards, wishing I could have joined everyone I had ever known back home, in death. 

When Apocalymon turned us into data I was ready to give up, like most of the others. Cantomon was able to reawaken the fighting instinct that had developed in me during the first months I was in the Digital World. When we realised we didn't really need our Crests to help our digimon digivolve [_ (note 9)_][12], Cantomon was the first to do so. As the other digimon digivolved, the shards in my armour began to shine with a brightness they'd never attained before. With each additional Shard lighting up came another change in my armour until it returned to the state it was in before the Crest was destoyed. When all the Shards were glowing again, a painted image of the Crest of Honour appeared where the Crest had been. We escaped the Data World and returned to the regular Digital World. While the other digimon gave us cover, our Mega level digimon and I succeeded in destroying Apocalymon. 

With Apocalymon gone, the Digital World was reborn and our job as the Digidestined was complete. We were told by Gennai we only had two hours before we had to leave, and found we had to say goodbye to our friends. While the others went off to say goodbye to their digimon, Cantomon and I went to say goodbye to each of them. I would have gone on my own to say goodbye to Cantomon, but I had made my decision. I would stay in the Digital World with Cantomon because I had no home to return to in the Real World anymore and I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to him, and in doing so lose everyone I had ever known. When Anthadd was boarding the trolley car to return home he stopped, turned and saw I wasn't following. I said goodbye to him then - it would not be long before I saw him again - and gave him the first sword I had owned, for I had found when the Digital World was reborn. 

That's pretty much my story of the adventures I call "01", after "Digimon Adventure 01" which was the title of the TV series. I'd better get going so I'll end off here for now. There's quite a bit here anyway. I'll include stories of my other adventures in another email message and I'll see you when I get home. Say 'Hi' to your parents and the others for Anthadd and me. 

TTYL.  
-Cyan- 

##  Notes 

  1. Cantomon  is a small (relative) digimon about half my height, with markings similar to Garurumon's. His attack is Ice Blaster.  
[ Return to story ][13]  
  

  2. Arimon  is a fire ant, about half Cantomon's size. His attack is Spark Popper.  
[ Return to story ][14]  
  

  3. Arimon's  Champion form is Hachimon, a hornet with fire attacks, and Magma Hachimon is a bee of similar qualities.  
[ Return to story ][15]  
  

  4. Paladinmon is similar to Knightmon though he is larger and stronger. When Cantomon reaches this form, my breastplate becomes a more full set of armour.   
[ Return to story ][16]  
  

  5. For  those of you unfamiliar with the Japanese version of Digimon, Hikarigaoka is the Japanese equivalent of Highton View Terrace.   
[ Return to story ][17]  
  

  6. Holy Cross is the most powerful attack of Magna Knightmon and I combined. A pair of slashes - one horizontal and one vertical - with a holy attribute.   
[ Return to story ][18]  
  

  7. I have never liked Daisuke much at all. He reminded me too much of Tai, without Tai's redeeming qualities! And the competition between him and TK for Kari did not help any.   
[ Return to story ][19]  
  

  8. The  Holy Warriors I refer to are Magna Angemon and Magna Knightmon.  
[ Return to story ][20]  
  

  9. As  a side note, the Tags and Crests remind me alot of the "Lens of Civilalization" from E.E.'Doc' Smith's Lensman book series.  
[ Return to story ][21]  
  


* * *

  
Next chapter: [ Follow-up - Digimon 02 ][1]   
  


_If you made it this far, either you've read through the whole thing, or you just skipped to the end :)   
Either way, please write a review. We put a __lot_ of work into this story!   
**Thank you from both Cyan and Bradmon.**   
  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=193904
   [2]: mailto:cyan683@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:cyan683@starmen.net
   [4]: #note-1
   [5]: #note-2
   [6]: #note-3
   [7]: #note-4
   [8]: #note-5
   [9]: #note-6
   [10]: #note-7
   [11]: #note-8
   [12]: #note-9
   [13]: #text-1
   [14]: #text-2
   [15]: #text-3
   [16]: #text-4
   [17]: #text-5
   [18]: #text-6
   [19]: #text-7
   [20]: #text-8
   [21]: #text-9



	2. Follow-up -- Digimon 02

** The Cyan Chronicles II **

* * *

Cyan And Anthadd 

* * *

**_ Part 2   
Follow-up - Digimon 02 _**  
  
Previous chapter: [ A Letter to TK's Son ][1]

* * *

_**Chronocler's Notes:** Following is an email Cyan sent to me a day after he forwarded the previous one._

Since you're writing this as a lead-in to "Rift", I guess I'd best include some of the things that happened after "01". sarcasm Of course, I can't find the email I sent to Akio....so I'll cover it again here. /sarcasm 

When Anthadd returned home he got a disturbing surprise. There was no trace of the Digimon series as we had known it before our own Digital adventures. It wasn't on TV; the music files he had on his computer were gone; and the centre of the online Digimon community was just starting, as if time had run backwards. It was the same date as when our adventures began, though. We're guessing there's some kind of paradox or disturbance in the space/time continuim or something, caused by our having existed in the Digimon adventures. We still don't know what it is and Izzy is just as confused as the two of us. 

Checking to see what else had changed, Anthadd went on IRC to look for me, but I was nowhere to be found, as expected. One of my friends asked Anthadd if he had any idea where I was, but he had nothing to tell. I never did find out why, or how he managed it, but Anthadd managed to open the portal to the Digital World again. 

When he got there, he discovered he had become translucent. I think that's because he was halfway between the two Worlds as he shouldn't have been able to return to the Digital World at all. He started walking and came to a cliff where he saw a lone figure standing on the brink. Realising what was about to happen, he ran towards the cliff shouting, "Don't jump!". Hearing his voice rather surprised me since I didn't think he could return. I turned around. He came to a sudden halt, seeing that it was me, perhaps even more surprised than I had been. 

Anthadd told me what he had found upon returning home, receiving only an apathetic response of "Who cares?" from me. I was far gone in depression then, three weeks [_ (note 1) _][2]of trying to go on after losing everyone I'd ever known - except Cantomon - had taken its toll on me. After hearing what he had to say, I turned to finish what I was doing, returning to the edge of the cliff and leaping off of it, while Anthadd watched in disbelief. 

Cantomon saved me that day by digivolving to Magna Knightmon. If you recall, when Cantomon digivolves to Magna Knightmon both he and I gain the ability to hover, which prevented me from falling to the jagged rocks below. When we landed back on the cliff, I argued with Cantomon for a couple minutes before storming off. Anthadd followed, then unexpectedly he and I were transported back to Winnipeg where we could survey the destruction. There I was a translucent like Anthadd was in the Digital World, but still able to touch things. In the destruction Anthadd found a large piece of debris with writing I could not see on it. Realising what it meant, he managed to rid me of the worst of my depression. The purpose of the trip accomplished, we returned to our respective homes; Anthadd to BC and myself to the Digital World. 

That wasn't the only time I nearly killed myself. I eventually gained the ability - though I don't know when or how - to cross the gap between the two Worlds, being whole in both, but I couldn't choose for myself when to cross. I found myself in Odaiba around Christmas of that year. Having nowhere to stay of my own, I again boarded with Matt. While I was there it became apparant to both the Ishidas [_ (note 2) _][3] that I was growing despondant (sp?) during my first Christmas without my family. Fortunatly they too were able to protect me from myself, and I realised a part of the legend Anthadd found in Winnipeg's ruins although he hadn't told me that part, I had to realise it on my own. I realised that while I had lost my own family, I had gained another one which was just as tightly knit, the Digidestined. Knowing now that I had been destined to lose my family - there was nothing I could have done, so I had no reason to blame myself anymore - the despair that had plagued me for months was finally lifted and I turned my first christmas alone into my first christmas with my new family. That was the last significant event before "02" - as I call it - started. Strangely though, in the three years between 01 and 02, I don't think I actually aged or changed physically at all. 

Three years after Apocalymon was defeated, the Digimon Kaizer appeared and I spent a lot of time running, although that's against my nature. With Cantomon unable to digivolve - meaning neither of us could fight at our maximum - we were in no position to try fighting the Kaizer. 

Agumon - along with all the other digimon - was also running from the Kaizer. After a few days of this, Agumon couldn't run anymore and called for help from Tai, who then returned to the Digital World. Cantomon and I joined them shortly thereafter, with Patamon and Gatomon. 

When we got trapped in the cave and the new Digivices had been released, a Unimon came charging through. I led Unimon outside and decided that now was the time to try fighting again. Cantomon tried to digivolve again and was actually successful! The downside was that doing so left me drained because I supplied the extra energy to overcome the power of the Dark Digivice. The battle was relatively short, if different. When I got hit hard by Unimon the massive energy output I was maintaining for Cantomon triggered my ability to transcend the gap between the two worlds. 

That was when things started to get even stranger. Instead of just popping up somwhere in the Real World, I burst out of the Digiport just as TK, Kari and Izzy were preparing to go in. Seeing me come flying out of the computer confused Daisuke even more than he usually is. We returned to the Digital World where Daisuke lifted the Digimental of Courage and was joined by V-mon. 

I got an interesting surprise when we returned to the Real World through the Digiport that day. After we had untangled ourselves from the heap we landed in, I stood up and found myself staring almost eye-to-eye with TK, which is unexpected considering I'm usually a foot and a half taller than he is. For some reason I had become 4 years younger when I exitted the Digital World! Fortunatly it turned out that it wasn't permanent. When we returned to the Digital World the next day with Miyako and Iori, I found I was back to my normal form - if any form of mine can be considered "normal" now. Why it is that I'm always 15 when in the Digital World - or why I never age when I'm there, for that matter - I don't think I'll ever know. 

After Miyako and Iori got their Digimentals and TK and Kari got an upgrade to their Digivices when they found their Digimentals, I was starting to feel rather useless since Cantomon and I still couldn't do anything. That didn't last very long, though. 

A few days after TK and Kari found their Digimentals, we were walking in one of the many forests of the Digital World when we were attacked by the Kaizer's slaves. The Veggiemon bound the others tightly - preventing them from being able to have their digimon armour digivolve - but I managed to stay free. Even the six Rookies and I put together were not enough to stand up to the Red Veggiemon who lead our attackers. He took us out one by one, starting by nailing me with one of his spiked "fists" and knocking me out. 

What exactly happened after that I'm not quite sure. I woke up and found myself alone where I had lost consciousness. The Veggiemon had carried off the others and our digimon when their leader had won the battle, but they left me. I suppose they either thought I was dead, or they didn't have enough arms left to take me as well. It's a good thing that the tracks of half a dozen Veggiemon, five humans, two cats, an armadillo, a ... whatever V-mon is, a hawk and a Patamon - even the Veggiemon were smart enough to force Patamon and Hawkmon to walk not fly - are very hard to disguise. Granted I did have my Digivice, but the tracks helped;otherwise I would not have been able to find where everyone had been taken. 

The Veggiemon had taken the others to a fortress which I had no intentions of attacking on my own, so I went to get Anthadd's help. I got to his home within an hour, but of course he wasn't home then, so I went to his room to wait. I fell asleep, so Anthadd got a bit of a surprise when he got home. When he woke me up we wasted little time in getting back to where the others were being held. We wasted so little time in going back to the Digital World that I didn't explain it was me who had been sleeping there -- he had no idea I reverted to a younger state when returning to the Real World. 

We were able to sneak into the fortress with little difficulty, but finding the others was another matter. While searching we fell into a pitfall set up by the Kaizer's slaves. You'd think this would have been bad, but when we landed my Digivice reacted to something. We moved some rubble on the floor of the pit and found a Digimental, the Digimental of Honour. When I reached to take the Digimental, my Digivice began to glow like TK's and Kari's had and it reformatted itself into a D-3. 

We were quite lucky the Kaizer's slaves are so stupid. They hadn't smoothed the sides of the pit adequately, so we climbed out with little difficulty. We found where the others were being held shortly thereafter. Having only encountered one of the Kaizers minions to that point, we were wondering where the other ones were. Of course, finding the others was the easy part;defeating the Devidramon guard was much harder. They swooped down from above us as we approached the cells where the others and their Digimon were being held. I turned to block their attack, while Arimon used his Spark Popper. Anthadd took thi oppurtunity to look for the D-3s and D-Terminals that had been taken from the others. 

As soon as I had an open second, I called out "Digiarmour energise!" and Cantomon digivolved to Cougamon. Now free of his ropes, Cougamon broke through the cell door and assisted Arimon and me. Anthadd freed the others and returned their possessions. With the whole group now in the fight, the single Devidramon stood no chance of winning. We destroyed the Evil Ring, then quickly made our exit before any of the Kaizer's other troops could attack us. 

As to how I got the Digimental of Loyalty, I'd prefer not to go into that. I might tell you of it later, but not now... In any case, that covers pretty much everything up to when "Rift" occured.  
  
-Cyan- 

##  Notes 

  1. Although  Gennai said that the time in both Worlds had syncronised, it had not fully syncronised by this time.  
[ Return to story ][4]  
  

  2. I  refer to Matt and TK when I say the Ishidas because they _are_ related, even if their parents are separated.  
[ Return to story ][5]  
  


  
  


* * *

  
Previous chapter: [ A Letter to TK's Son ][1]   
  


_If you made it this far, either you've read through the whole thing, or you just skipped to the end :)   
Either way, please write a review. We put a __lot_ of work into this story!   
**Thank you from both Cyan and Bradmon.**   
  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=192486
   [2]: #note-1
   [3]: #note-2
   [4]: #text-10
   [5]: #text-11



End file.
